kentosfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Rinceweed
Captain Jack Rinceweed was a human male born in the year 3961 of the Fourth Age, the only child of Jacque and Captain Murray. Jack Rincweed's birth was highly praised due to the fact that he was born with a special marking on his neck, which looked like three strands of kelp and was said to be glowing magically when he came from the womb. Such an event had not been recorded since the birth of Jack's ancient ancestor, the legendary Jack Rincewind, and therefore it was concluded that Jack Rinceweed was the prophecised descendant of this great hero. That being said, despite the fact that he was universally praised and reverred by his family, who had been expecting his coming for nigh on two thousand years, Jack had a hard time growing up. Jack Rinceweed had been a thing of legend, singlehandedly exiling the goblin armies from the north after their take-over of the dwarven citadel of Duorendain in the Dwarf-Goblin War. Therefore, Jack Rinceweed had a lot to live upto, something which he didn't feel he'd be able to manage. Also, Jack did not wish to be exactly like his ancestor. He had his dreams set on something different entirely- to become the captain of a pirate's ship. Growing up in Port Town, Jack lived relatively close to Blackbeard Port and often saw the comings and goings of the seafaring people. Futhermore, as a child he had been told of the great exploits of his first cousin once removed, Jack Blackbeard, who was the captain of his own vessel- the Iron Coyote. It didn't help that Jack's own father was a pirate, and although leaving his mother at a very young age, Jack still aspired to be like the man. Jack Rinceweed is also the main protagonist of the Jack Rinceweed book series. His chance came when he was at the young age of fifteen. Trying to escape his fanatic family he went aboard the Iron Coyote, unaware it was about to set sail to Karina. There he was plunged into a sea of excitement, detailed on other pages in this wiki, before eventually acquiring a ship of his own- The Mozart Kraft. Jack would have various adventures whilst leading this ship- the race to Ender's Peak, the search for Acheros, all leading up to the fateful event of the Journey to Sul-Tahn. Sul-Tahn is infamous for its difficulty to arrive there. The farthest north one can go without arriving at World's End, Sul-Tahn is known as the bloodgem of the sea, ammongst many other titles, and many pirate captains have tried proving their worth in times past by setting sail for the isle and returning safely. This is because one first has to cross through Hell's Gate, a series of dangerous, lawless and completely abstract islands which often lead to the death of outsiders. Though Jack managed to go there and back, he lost the majority of his crew, and his one true lover Ruby decided to remain on Sul-Tahn. For many years Jack refused to board the Mozart Kraft and it lay permenantly in Blackbeard Port, gathering dust. Instead, he had many adventures and hijinxs with his closest comrades, Snoito and Zach. This went on up until the age of twenty-one, where he was finally lulled out of his seasickness by Snoito so that Jack could transfer Angel into the West onboard his ship, making their chosen Queste much easier. However, this deal came at a price. Snoito could only convince Jack to go along with the deal with the promise that the first thing they'd do would be to liberate Zach from The Rock prison... And so the True Adventure begins.